Blindfold
by ada-love
Summary: Alex works late one night. A/O, femslash, oneshot. Written for a kink prompt.


Setting a black leather briefcase at her feet, Alexandra Cabot pulled a keyring from her pocket. Most of the building was dark and shadowy, as it was approaching eleven o'clock, but she had case files to go over for the next day and was determined to finish outlining her arguments. Alex was always meticulous in her preparation, regardless of the time commitment. As the door creaked open, Alex flipped the lightswitch on her left, illuminating the room with a warm glow. Something didn't seem right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Nothing was out of place and the office was quiet, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. With a quiet sigh, the attorney closed and locked the heavy wooden door behind her, hung her wool coat and scarf on the rack, and slung the briefcase on her desk.

As she was bent over the briefcase rustling for her notes, she heard footsteps approach from behind. Startled, she tried to turn around, but was intercepted by the person behind her, who slipped a dark blindfold over her eyes.

"What the - what is going on?" the blonde exclaimed, half-pleading, wondering how anyone would've gotten into her office when only a handful of people held keys. She was determined not the let the intruder take advantage of her, but at the same time knew that struggling would likely result in more harm than good. She was stuck.

The figure behind her tightened the already-snug grip on her arms, and Alex could feel smooth leather against her bare skin. Gloves? Her intruder moved closer, pressing their bodies together. Breathing heavily in her ear, the intruder moved soft lips up and down the attorney's slender neck.

'This person is a woman?' Alex thought to herself, confused. The softness of lips and skin touching hers combined with the way the individual was caressing her neck told her this had to be another woman. But who would be waiting in her office this late at night, wanting to take advantage of her?

Before Alex could complete the thought, she felt the leather-clad hands moving up and down her body, starting at her breasts and moving toward the curve of her hips. Cursing herself for the arousal stirring in her lower half, she tried unsuccessfully to turn toward the other woman.

"Careful, Counselor. You don't want to get hurt, now do you?" coaxed the husky voice from behind.

"Detective Benson, is that you? Olivia?" She'd never have suspected her co-worker was capable of this, even though the sexual tension between the two women was often thick enough to slice. They'd had plenty fights over the years that would have been better resolved with hot, angry sex than through any other form of communication.

"Shhhh." Alex felt the detective's embrace relax a little. "I'm going to let go of your arms, and you're going to stay right here, up against the desk. Then you're going to slowly remove your skirt and blouse for me. No questions asked."

'Oh God, this is a scene straight out of my fantasies,' said the attorney to herself. 'Keep it together, Cabot.' No longer frightened, she played along with the detective's little game, beginning to enjoy herself as she took her time undoing the zipper located on the right side of her skirt. Stepping out of the tailored article, she discarded it on the floor, relieved that she hadn't removed her thigh-highs when she'd gone home for dinner earlier that evening. She set to work removing her blouse, giving careful attention to each pearly button, taking note of the audible sighs of appreciation coming from the other side of the office. After removing the silk garment, she tossed it aside, the blouse falling in a heap on the tile floor.

Alex stood against her expensive mahogany desk, now wearing only a black lacy thong, matching bra and the thigh-highs, knowing full well how delicious she looked. She smirked as she heard the detective approach again.

"That's much better," the brunette whispered, running her eyes and fingers along the length of the attorney's body once again. Alex moaned at the contact of the leather-clad fingers with her skin. She'd waited too long for this moment.

When the detective's fingers made their way to her panties, two thumbs lifted the fabric from either side, escorting it to the floor. Still wearing her heels, Alex kicked the undergarment to the side as it fell to her feet. Olivia gasped at the excruciating sight of the attorney's gorgeous ass, porcelain and perfectly shaped. With a gloved hand, she smacked Alex's ass, leaving a rather dark red handprint and eliciting another throaty moan.

Removing her gloves, the detective reached up and slid her hand under one of the lacy cups, searching until she found a hardened, waiting nipple. The blonde hissed with pleasure as the detective continued to tease with her fingers while caressing the length of the other woman's body with her other hand.

"Olivia..." Alex started to protest. She needed the detective. Now.

"Shhhh. You will do as I say," commanded the brunette, more harshly than she'd planned. She could tell the attorney was hungry for more, and stopped her teasing. Running her fingers over the blonde's slick folds and lightly touching her clit, she began to suckle her neck, determined to leave her mark as she heard Alex's sharp intake of breath at the contact with her core. The detective thrust two fingers in and then out, more roughly than she'd ever done before, repeating the movements until she could feel the attorney's excitment against her hand. As Liv had expected, the blonde cried out for more as her hips collided hard with the dark edges of the desk. They had both wanted this for longer than either would ever be willing to admit.

"Olivia...Liv...," The words had barely escaped from the blonde's mouth when she began to shudder helplessly against the detective.

Moments later, Olivia's dark eyes locked Alex's before she turned and walked out of the office into the dark; the only remnant of her presence a silky blindfold lying wrinkled on the attorney's desk. 


End file.
